


Three's Company

by crybabylou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Louis, Come Eating, Come Sharing, Come Swallowing, Come as Lube, Comeplay, Dom Harry, Dom Liam, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic Harry, Feminization, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Implied Niall Horan/Zayn Malik, Light Dom/sub, Louis in Lace, Louis in Lingerie, Louis in Makeup, Louis in Panties, Louis is a Tease, M/M, Mild Smut, Multi, Polyamory, Rimming, Romantic Fluff, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spit As Lube, Sub Louis, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Harry, Top Liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 19:27:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5260766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crybabylou/pseuds/crybabylou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>au where liam, harry and louis are in a relationship together. wanted to write something that'd make you orgasm both in your parts and in your heart — haha — enjoy!<br/>(work in progress)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three's Company

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [1D_Hiatus_Prompt_Meme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/1D_Hiatus_Prompt_Meme) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
> au. the three of them are in a band together and the media and their fans are very confused trying to figure out whos dating when its actually all three of them

Liam trudged through the doorway of his five-star hotel room and tossed the room keys onto the sofa in the lounge. He groaned as he shut the door behind him. "I need to fucking cum," he muttered under his breath, reaching down to unzip his jeans. He had just come back from a 2 hour concert and he was exhausted. Liam pulled his tight black jeans off and lazily draped them over top of the sofa, his white t-shirt following seconds later. He slipped a hand through his briefs, casually stroking his thick cock as he made his way out of the lounge and into his bedroom, but he stopped dead in his tracks when he got there.  
"Louis," Liam's breath hitched as he took in the sight of the smaller boy kneeling on the bed, his soft chocolate locks sitting atop his head messily and gorgeous glittery pink eyeshadow carefully applied to his eyelids. There were thin coats of mascara covering the boy's eyelashes and his eyebrows had been dramatically shaped and filled in with pomade. Liam's dick hardened and slapped against his stomach just looking at such a beautiful human being. But his dick really started throbbing when his eyes lowered and he saw what Louis was wearing. For tonight he had chosen a set of lingerie that he had never worn before: a pastel pink bralette, made of lace with the most intricate floral design Liam had ever laid eyes on. His thong was the same colour and the same pattern and there was a little white ribbon tied in a bow just above the crotch.  
"Come here, Daddy, your big fat cock is turning red," Louis teased. Liam lurched forward, weak in the knees, dazed at just how pretty Louis was. He stood at the end of the bed and watched his boyfriend crawl, hands and knees, towards him. "You've got such a perfect ass, Louis," Liam moaned, watching the boy's bum jiggle every time he moved forward. "And it's all yours... and Harry's, of course," Louis replied with a smirk. He extended his arm and firmly grasped Liam's 9 inch. Liam growled out of pleasure and noticed how tiny his boyfriend's hands looked around his length which only made the experience better. He growled louder as the boy started pumping, going up and down and not forgetting to brush his thumb against the head because he knew Liam loved that.  
"Tell me how pretty I look when I jack you off, Daddy. Tell me how much you love seeing me look up at you when I'm on my knees, Daddy. Tell me." Louis leaned in and flicked his tongue up Liam's length, then pressed his face against it as he sucked on Liam's balls. "Oh fuck, baby, you-you look so pretty, m-my pretty baby, Daddy loves when you make his cock all hard and then- I'm gonna- fuck, I'm gonna cum!" Louis opened his mouth wide, letting go of Liam's balls and running his tongue back up his length, stopping at the head to swivel around his Daddy's hole. He felt the veins in Liam's cock pop out and the next thing he knew, his boyfriend was throwing his head back, a stream of curse words falling out of his mouth as hot cum poured onto Louis's tongue.  
Louis let go of Liam's dick and stood, opening his mouth and letting the cum dribble down his chin. He ran his hands through his Daddy's hair, tugging so that Liam would look at him. They made eye contact and Liam watched as the cum ran down Louis's chin and neck. It was collecting on his chest, just about to stain Louis's lace bralette as he raised his hand and wiped away the cum. "We don't want your beautiful new lingerie ruined the first night you wear it, do we, baby?" "No, not the first night," Louis giggled. Liam smiled at his boyfriend, slowly leaning in. "Take the thong off," he whispered in his ear. His baby obeyed and stepped out of his thong, blushing as he gently flung the expensive piece of fabric onto the floor. His member was semi erect and awkwardly quivering in front of him, aching to be played with.  
"Good boy," his Daddy praised, still in his ear, then moving so that his face was directly in front of Louis'. "Now," Liam continued, "I'm going to do this," he murmured against Louis' lips. Louis felt two fingers slide into his asshole, lubricated by his boyfriend's cum while at the same time their mouths collided. Liam's tongue wrapped around his as he moaned. Swapping spit while being scissored felt so fucking amazing his dick became fully erect and he was close to orgasming even after only a few minutes. Louis began to shake, he was so close. His Daddy pressed up against him and lightly pushed him onto his back, separating from the kiss so that he could slither down and pepper lovebites along his baby's collarbones. He slid a third finger into Louis's hole and, with his free hand, palmed his pretty boy's dick.  
"Oh, Daddy, y-you make me feel so-so good." "I know, baby. It's because you deserve it, Louis. You're so good to Daddy. Cum for me, baby." Louis moaned, trembling as Liam sped up his fingering. Cum spurted out of his cock in short bursts, each one making him tighten his grip on the sheets. All of a sudden Harry barged in. Louis looked at him, their gazes interlocked as he orgasmed. Harry gave a cheeky grin as he slowly walked forward and put a hand on Liam's bare back. Liam jumped, startled at the feeling of his cold metal rings against his skin but knew immediately that it was his boyfriend. "Having all the fun without me?" Harry joked as Liam turned around and smiled. "Actually, you're just in time," he replied.


End file.
